


i buried my feelings (and you alongside them)

by sunstrain (uhright)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Ruthless Connor (Detroit: Become Human), vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhright/pseuds/sunstrain
Summary: “Connor, Iloveyou!"A pause. Four clicks of his shoes, and his face — beautiful and pitying and once so warm — blocks your view. Gaze devoid of life, eyes as dark as the edges of your vision. “That’s what killed you.”





	i buried my feelings (and you alongside them)

**Author's Note:**

> i love suffering :)

He presses one last kiss to a cheek, lips so  **c o l d**  against your skin, and raises a brow at the tears that fall right after. 

The blood drains from your face as betrayal swirls hard and painful inside your chest. Your eyes flicker to the bouquet of white roses sitting pristine upon your counter. Broken remnants of the vase you prepared are scattered all across the kitchen floor, a mixture of red and blue blood catching droplets of water as it spreads along white tile.

“Connor. My flowers…”

“Don’t be sad,” he coos, twists the blade inside your abdomen and yanks on the handle, unflinching at your yelp of pain. “You knew this would happen from the beginning.” Vision blurring, ears ringing, you almost forget his presence until his fingers brush against the wound. He lifts his hand to inspect thick rivulets of blood collecting in his palm. “I feel nothing, no matter how hard you try to prove me wrong.”

He stands and, despite this final heartbreak, you reach out for him, broken pleas tumbling from bloodied lips. The last shred of your dignity depleting alongside them.

“Connor, I  _love_  you!”

A pause. Four clicks of his shoes, and his face — beautiful and pitying and once so  _warm_  — blocks your view. Gaze devoid of life, eyes as dark as the edges of your vision. “That’s what killed you.”

Yet still you fight, against the inevitable that wraps you up in a warm blanket of false security. Use the last of remaining energy to challenge him for a final time. “Say you hate me. Tell me that every- **fucking** -thing we went through was a lie.”

“I hate you,” he replies without pause, leans forward to rest his forehead against yours. “Everything we went through was a lie.” Then he stands, adjusts his tie, seemingly oblivious to the red that smears harsh against his stark white dress shirt as he glares down the bridge of his nose at you. “Did that give you the answer you were looking for? In your final moments alive, will you stop trying to _prove_ something to me?”

A croaking cough racks your chest. You lose the ability to sit upright and collapse onto your side against the cold tile of your kitchen.

Moments drift in and out of closed eyelids.

 _All of the firsts._ The first time you met. The first time you solved a case together. The first time you kissed. The first time you made love. The first time he peeled back his skin. The first time he told you he loved you.

 _All of the firsts._  The lies. He spun his web and you willingly tangled yourself in the silky strands of his words and skin and smile. Maybe if you had been smarter… or stronger… or — no, this was your fate from the beginning. Another victim for him to collect like a rust-worn trophy beneath his bed.

Connor tricked you, saved you until his incessant need to please Amanda won out in the end.

And now, he’s come to erase you from his memory, just as she instructed.

But you know that you’ve won.

Before he closes the door to your apartment, you see through blurred vision how he stands there for a moment, observing the last of your breaths, LED burning red.

At the sight of his cold realization, the corner of your lip quirks up. The order has been enacted.

Little did he know that your testimonies to his effectiveness were the only thing keeping Cyberlife from replacing him.

And in the end, the only spider’s web was _yours._


End file.
